A shugo chara story :D
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: Lulu's found another lost soul. It's Utau! Amu tries to help her, gets hurt, and Ikuto comes to save her. What will happen with Amu and Ikuto's relationship? Will they finally be together? Please review p.s. there are more lost souls to come lol :D
1. Chapter 1

**~~Amu's POV~~**

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted. She looked up to see Ran, Miki and Suu floating above her with worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I feel the presence of an '?' egg!" Miki shouted.

"Hurry desuu~" Suu yelled. They began flying in the direction of the egg with Amu running wildly after. After a few minutes Miki yelled,

"Amu-chan! Up there!" Amu looked up to see…

**~~Utau's POV~~**

Utau was sitting on a bench sipping a soda out of a can, thinking about the news her manager had told her.

_~flashback~_

"_Utau" her manager said walking up to her, a solemn expression on her face._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_I'm afraid the new CD isn't selling. People just don't seem to like you as much, ever since we left Easter none of the CDs have been selling."_

"_Oh…" Utau said her face unreadable. She stood up from her chair and walked out of the building. Her manager looked after her sighing._

"_I really thought this song would sell…" She went back into her office and shut the door._

_~end flashback~_

_Am I really not that good? Did people only like me because they were possessed and had no control over their bodies?_ She thought sadly. _I guess I should just give up. But I worked so hard…_ She sighed and began walking towards the park, thinking about what she should do.

**~~Lulu's POV~~**

Lulu was looking for a lost soul, one she could use to find the embryo for her mama. _There has to be at least one lost kid… but where?_ She thought.

"Eh Lulu! I feel the presence of a lost soul1" Nana shouted at her.

"Let's go" She followed Nana into the park. They stayed behind the trees watching the people walking by. "Which one Nana?" she asked her chara.

"Ehh… that one!" she said pointing to a girl walking past them.

"Tsukiyomi Utau?" she screeched. _She's a lost soul?_ "Hmm this should be fun" She said smiling evilly. She waited while Utau walked down an isolated path. When she was sure no one else was around, she walked out onto the sidewalk and stopped when she was a few feet behind Utau. She chara changed with Nana "You're lost aren't you?" she asked. Utau turned slowly around and looked at her.

"Mind your own business" She said coldly. Lulu flinched. _Easy Lulu_ Nana's voice sounded in her head. Lulu held up a ruby red pendant on a golden chain.

"Use this to make your dreams come true" She held the necklace higher in the air.

"Utau…" her charas Iru and Eru warned. They sensed an ominous presence coming from the necklace. But it was no use. Utau's eyes lost all the meaning in them and became blank, lifeless. Utau reached out and took the necklace from Lulu and put it on. "Just do what ya'll wanna do!" She said laughing as the power of the necklace took over Utau's charas. Utau chara transformed with Iru to form; Devil's Song.

"Ohh!" Nana exclaimed in an amazed voice. "She's strong!"

"Everyone listen to me sing!" Utau shouted. A microphone appeared in her hand and she started singing a song that put everyone under a spell. They all lost the feeling in their eyes and started clapping and cheering for Utau. Then they started destroying everything in sight.

"Come on out Embryo!" Lulu shouted laughing. "Grant me my wish!"

**~~Amu's POV~~**

Amu looked up to see Utau. She was singing a song that hurt Amu's ears.

"Utau!" she shouted, but Utau didn't hear her. "Ran" she said. Ran nodded and floated towards her. "My own heart, unlock!" Amu chara transformed into, "Amulet Heart!"

_Amu-chan! Look at all the people!_ Ran shouted in her head. Amu looked around and saw that the park was being destroyed. She flew up into the sky. "Utau! You've got to stop!" she shouted at her again. This time Utau heard her. She glared at Amu.

"You don't understand anything Amu!" She yelled at her. "I'm going to make everyone listen to me sing! And they're gonna love it!" She pointed her microphone at Amu and shouted, "Demon's Tune!" Suddenly Amu was surrounded by music notes with wings. She put up a small barrier using her pom poms but it barely protected her. They pushed and scratched her.

_Amu-chan…_ Ran whimpered in pain. Amu could feel her fading '_She's so strong'_ Miki said weakly._ 'She's got the strongest ? presence I've ever felt._'

"Stop it Utau!" She shouted desperately. She couldn't take it any longer. The barrier disappeared and with a scream Amu was thrown backwards into a tree. Her chara transformation disappeared as Ran's strength failed and she fainted.

"Ran!" Miki and Suu shouted and flew over to where their friend had fainted.

"Ran…" Amu groaned barely above a whisper. She looked up weakly to see Utau laughing at her.

"Utau! This has to stop! Please! This isn't you!" Amu could feel the tears forming in her eyes as her friend glared at her.

"Not even you can stop me Amu. I'm invincible!" Utau said and laughed again. She pointed her microphone at Amu again and shouted, "Hell's Melody!" Odd demon shaped things came flying out towards Amu, they were all singing different notes that harmonized into one painful sound. Amu stood frozen and weak with no escape in sight. _God help me,_ she thought and squeezed her eyes shut.

**~~Ikuto's POV~~**

Ikuto was wandering aimlessly in the park. He always seemed to end up here with his thoughts. He walked around until Yoru shouted,

"Ikuto! I can feel the presence of a '?' egg!"

"So? It's none of our business" Ikuto said in a bored tone. He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head, relaxing as he walked.

"Nyaa" Yoru said sticking his tongue out at his owner. Suddenly Amu's green chara, Suu, flew in front of them.

"Ikuto-san!" She shouted. He opened one eye and looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Hmm?"

"Please! You have to help! Amu's in trouble desuu~!" She shouted at him in a frightened voice.

"Amu?!" He said opening both eyes. His face had a worried and slightly scared expression as he looked intently at the small chara floating in front of him.

"Hai!" Suu said.

"Yoru" Ikuto said. Ikuto said "My own heart, unlock" and chara transformed with Yoru becoming "Black Lynx!" Suu flew off and Ikuto followed after her. When they arrived Ikuto looked to the skies to see Amu trying to defend herself against some music notes with wings. He saw she couldn't take anymore and she flew against a tree. He cringed when he saw the pain run across her face. She was thrown out of her chara transformation and her chara fainted falling to the ground with a small thump.

"Ran!" Amu's green and blue charas shouted and flew over to wear the pink chara had fainted.

"Ran…" Amu groaned opening her eyes weakly. Amu looked to the skies at the person who had knocked her out of the sky. Ikuto looked up at the sky angrily… and froze. It was Utau, his sister.

"Utau…" he whispered. He heard Amu shout.

"Utau! This has to stop! Please! This isn't you!" Amu had tears forming in her eyes.

"Amu…" he looked at her a great sadness in his eyes. He heard Utau laugh and he glared sharply at her.

"Not even you can stop me Amu. I'm invincible!" Utau said and laughed again. She pointed her microphone at Amu and shouted, "Hell's Melody!" Odd demon shaped things came flying out towards Amu, they were all singing different notes that harmonized into one painful sound. Ikuto jumped out of the bushes he was hiding in. He ran in front of Amu, his claw raised to keep the demons from touching Amu.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted at his possessed sister.

**~~Amu's POV~~**

_God help me,_ she thought and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain… but it never came. Then she heard the most beautiful thing in the world. A voice shouting,

"Leave her alone!" She opened her eyes and saw Ikuto standing in front of her in a protective stance.

"Ikuto…" she whimpered in pain. He turned slightly to look at her and smiled.

"It's ok Amu, she won't hurt you anymore." Amu nodded at him. _He came to save me. Ikuto…_ She smiled.

"Ikuto?!" Utau shouted in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you" he said his eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about? I'm singing and everyone likes it!" Utau pouted.

"Does it look like these people like it? Look around Utau, look at the mess you made!" He shouted gesturing to the people all around them who were destroying the park. Utau looked around at the people and shrugged.

"They're having fun" she reasoned.

"Utau you haven't changed at all. You're still the same immature girl you've always been." Ikuto said shaking his head.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted. She pointed her microphone at Ikuto and shouted "Hell's Melody!" Once again demons came shooting out of it.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted worried when they hit him. His claw was protecting most of him, but they just kept coming back. When he would try to slash at them, they would dodge and attack him while his defenses were down. He was slowly being pushed backwards.

"I-I'm fine, Amu." He said grunting as the demons kept attacking him. "Get out of here"

"No!" she shouted. "I won't leave you!" She started to stand up, leaning on the tree heavily for support.

"Amu, no!" Ikuto shouted at her. "Stay down, please!" He looked worried.

"Miki!" Amu shouted. "Chara transform with me!" Miki flew over to Amu as the humpty lock began to glow. "My own heart, unlock!" Amu and Miki transformed into "Amulet Spade!"

"That won't work Amu!" Utau shouted at her. "I'll just keep hurting you and eventually you and my stupid brother will give up." Utau said smirking. Ikuto growled and stepped slightly in front of Amu. "Oh yes, protect the poor defenseless Amu. She's just a kid who can't even take care of herself."

"Don't talk about Amu like that!" Ikuto shouted and lunged into the sky.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled after him. Utau laughed and yelled

"Hell's Tune" when he reached her. The music notes flew at him, slamming into his body throwing him out of the sky.

"Ikuto! No!" Amu ran to the place where he had landed. He was lying flat on his back. "Ikuto!" she said when she reached him. She knelt down beside him. She put his head in her lap stroking his hair softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Amu… she's too powerful… Lulu's out done herself this time. I wonder why Utau was lost though…?" he whispered.

"She said earlier that she was singing and everyone would love her… do you think it has to do with the fact that her CDs aren't selling?"

"I… hmm maybe… but Amu we can't fight her… we're not strong enough…"

"Yes we are!" Amu said encouragingly. "We can do it as long as we're together!"

"Then let's stay together" Ikuto said causing Amu to blush. She stared into Ikuto's eyes, and he hers. She suddenly leaned forward and did something that she had wanted to do for a while; she kissed him. He froze, surprised by her kiss. She pulled back and smiled. Then she jumped into the sky. "Utau! I don't want to fight you!" she yelled at her.

"Good, then it will be easier to defeat you!" Utau shouted. "Hell's Tune!" She yelled.

"Prism Music!" Amu waved her treble cleft shaped wand in the air and rainbow colored music notes came flying out. They attacked the winged notes causing them all to disappear. Utau screamed in frustration.

"Amu, why are you doing this to me?" Utau shouted. "All I ever wanted was for people to hear me sing! To hear what was in my heart! That's why I left Easter, but no one cares anymore. I was never all that great. But now-" she smiled grimly. "Now everyone loves my songs! It makes me feel good inside!"

"_This_ makes you feel _good_?!" Amu screeched. Utau flinched. "Utau does it look like the people are enjoying your songs?! No! They are running crazy and screaming in pain! Look at Ikuto! Your brother! You're hurting the ones you love Utau! This is no better than when you were at Easter! All you're doing is causing pain and destruction and that is not what's in your heart! I know this is _not you_!" Utau's face fell.

"Pain? Destruction? No! I-I didn't want that! I just wanted to sing… and have people like it! But they don't. No one will even buy my CDs. I haven't sold a single album since I left Easter. I guess I wasn't all that good anyways." Utau had tears forming in her eyes.

"Utau you're an _amazing_ singer." Amu said smiling. "Your heart's song is beautiful. You have to sing what's in your heart. Even if people don't buy it, you should be happy because you're singing. Who cares what other people think? You sing what you want and that will bring you happiness. I don't want to see you hurting anymore Utau… you're my friend and I'll be here to listen to you sing always."

"Don't care what other people think?" Utau said slowly. She had a giant 'X' forming on her forehead and an 'X' egg surrounded her.

"Negative heart, lock on!" Amu said as she pointed at Utau. A huge heart formed behind Utau's 'X' egg and she was frozen in place. Amu cupped her hands to make a heart and yelled "open heart!" Heart-shaped light flew out of Amu's finger tips and Utau's egg was cleansed and she was deposited on the ground. Amu and Miki broke the chara transformation as Amu ran over to Utau. "Utau?" she said gently shaking her awake. Utau opened her eyes.

"Amu?" Her eyes filled with the memory of what she had done. She looked around her. People were stumbling mindlessly all over the place and the park was absolutely destroyed. "D-Did I do this?" she whispered in awe.

"Yea you did" Amu turned to see Ikuto standing beside her and Utau, gripping his hurt arm.

"Ikuto…" Utau said. Streams of tears started running down her cheeks. "Ikuto… Amu… I'm so sorry!" She covered her face in her hands. Amu grabbed them away.

"It's alright Utau. We still love you." She smiled. Utau looked up at Ikuto who nodded in agreement.

"What are we gonna do about the park?" Utau said standing up. Suu flew over to Amu and said,

"Leave it to Suu desuu~" Amu chara transformed with Suu,

"My own heart, unlock!" and became "Amulet Clover!" She flew into the sky as a whisk appeared in her hands. "Remake Honey!" she shouted. A huge tidal wave of honey swept over the park turning everything back to normal. The people stopped stumbling, lamp posts and benches were put back together, and the burned trees disappeared and new trees took their place. Amu floated back to the ground and broke the change with Suu. She bent over, holding her knees, panting hard from all the chara changes she had done that day. She felt like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. She fell over onto the ground. She heard Ikuto scream her name and the last thing she saw was Ikuto bending over her.

"Amu…" and then all was black.

**~~Lulu's POV~~**

_Damn that Hinamori Amu!_ She thought. _Always ruining everything!_

"Lulu…" she heard Nana say. "Are you alright?"

"No Nana! I am _not_ alright! Utau did all that damage just to have Hinamori Amu come and fix it all up! _And_ to top it off, the embryo didn't even show up!" She shouted in her chara's ear making her cringe. _But Amu did fight amazingly… _she thought, a feeling of admiration and desire ran through her. _I wish I was as powerful as her!_ Little did she know that the Embryo had indeed been there.

**~~Embryo's POV~~**

The embryo was hiding in the trees the whole time during the battle. _The chosen one is doing well_ it thought as it watched Amu fight. _I can still feel her indecision about what she wants… I'll have to make my appearance later when she has decided. _It began to fly away. It heard Lulu talking to Nana.

"No Nana! I am _not_ alright! Utau did all that damage just to have Hinamori Amu come and fix it all up! _And_ to top it off, the embryo didn't even show up!"

_Humph, doesn't that girl know that I'm not going to appear to a person that causes destruction. I will only appear to a selfless, loyal person who deserves my power, not a selfish fool who thinks I am one to be controlled._

**~~Ikuto's POV~~**

"Amu…" he said as she passed out from exhaustion. "I'm going to take her back to her house Utau." He said not asking for permission.

"Alright Ikuto…" Utau said and walked off. Amu's blue chara flew over to him and said,

"She feels bad enough; you shouldn't make her feel worse"

"Pfft" was all he said in reply to that. He picked her up bridal style and began flying her to her house. She didn't stir at all. He had to constantly check to make sure she was breathing and her heart was beating steadily. _Please be ok, Amu. Please don't leave me. I need you._ He thought desperately. _I haven't even told her how I felt._ When he reached her house, the door to her balcony was luckily unlocked. He let himself in silently and laid her on her bed. He went downstairs to find that no one was home. There was note on the back of the front door that read,

"Dear Amu –chan,

Ami has a class field trip to Tokyo. We'll all be gone for four days. I left you money on the counter. There's 19,270.31 yen (about $200 U.S. dollars) on the kitchen counter. That should be plenty for four days. Change would be nice. Remember don't have more than two friends over at a time. And no boys!

Love Mama, Ami (Ami) and Papa

Ikuto chuckled when he read the 'no boys' part. Her father was very overprotective of his oldest daughter. Ikuto shuddered thinking about what would happen if her father knew he was here with Amu alone. He walked into the kitchen and put a washcloth under the faucet, washing it with ice cold water. He squeezed some of the water out and went back upstairs to where Amu was. He put the cold washcloth on her forehead. She groaned and rolled over, mumbling incoherently. Ikuto breathed out a sigh of relief. _She's ok_ he thought smiling slightly at her.

"God she's beautiful" he said surprising himself. "Why did I just think that?" He mumbled to himself.

"Because you love her…" a small voice whispered beside him. He glared at his chara.

"I do not love her!" he said fiercely.

"Mm-hm" Yoru said rolling his eyes. Ikuto was so cluelessly in denial "That's why you always jump in and save her and why even when you're apart you worry about her, that's why you always tease her, and that's why you let her kiss you."

"I-I…" he had nothing to say to that; because it was the truth.

"You know you love her, Ikuto. Just admit it." Yoru said crossing his arms.

"Alright! I love her! Are you happy now?!" Ikuto asked.

"Yea, are you?" Yoru shot back.

"What?!" Ikuto asked confused.

"Are you happy Ikuto? Happy that you finally said it out loud?" Ikuto thought about it.

"Yea, I am. It'd be even better to tell her in person…" he said and brushed her bangs out of her face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you" he whispered softly against her skin. He pulled back and sat on the floor back against her wall. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**~~Amu's POV~~**

Amu eyelids fluttered and opened. She looked around her in confusion. _What happened?! Where am I?!_ She thought frighteningly. She sat up quickly, causing the washcloth to fall to the floor and got an extreme head rush. She laid back down and looked around her. She recognized her room and memories of the events that took place earlier ran through her head. _But I passed out on the ground, how did I get here?_ She looked beside her and gasped in surprise. She saw a blue-haired teenager leaning against the wall, asleep.

"Ikuto…" she whispered blushing slightly. _He must've brought me back here_. Amu touched her lips remember how she had kissed him. _I love him so much… but he didn't kiss back._ She frowned and felt tears prick her eyes. She rolled over on her side and watched him sleep, becoming drowsy herself.

"Do you like watching me sleep Amu?" he asked with his eyes still closed. Amu gasped loudly and blushed.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked quickly changing the subject. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I carried you here after you passed out. Do you want me to leave?" He asked moving to a standing position.

"No!" Amu shouted a little too quickly. Realizing her mistake she blushed and stammered, "I-I mean you don't h-have to if you don't want…" she trailed off in embarrassment. Ikuto smirked and walked over and sat on the bed. She coughed loudly, sitting up again and all teasing left Ikuto's eyes; only concern remained.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing his hand on her forehead to check for her temperature.

"H-Hai. I'm fine Ikuto" she said barely above a whisper. He looked at her disbelief in his eyes. She shivered slightly and Ikuto took off his jacket, leaving him in a light blue t-shirt, and handed it to her. "Arigato" she mumbled and pushed her arms through it. The sleeves were too long but it was warm and smelled like Ikuto. She leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She stared into Ikuto's eyes. "Thank you" she said to him. He looked at her curiously.

"For what?"

"Saving me" she said with a shrug. His eyes melted into liquid indigo as he stared at her. There was an expression in his eyes that Amu had never seen before. She was lost in his eyes, such deep eyes. She couldn't look away. Then they were both leaning towards the other. Amu was in a dream-like state. She couldn't see anyone but him and those eyes. The distance between them was closed and their lips met softly. The kiss was unsure, each waiting for the other's reaction. They pulled apart.

"Amu…" Ikuto said. With a small moan, Amu pulled him back to her and began kissing him again. He was surprised but then kissed back with as much enthusiasm as she had. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip, sneaking a taste. Then he did it again. The third time Amu was ready for it and met his tongue with her own. Their tongues danced to a melody that they only heard. Amu placed her hands on Ikuto's face holding him in place. He in turn placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Finally they broke the kiss both panting their foreheads touching.

"Ikuto" Amu said. He didn't answer. Instead he kissed her jaw and made his way down. Amu threw her head back when he kissed her neck, moaning softly when he nibbled at her fair skin.

"Amu," he said in between kisses. He stopped and looked up at her. "I love you" she let out a quiet gasp and smiled.

"I love you too!" he smiled and she pulled his face back up to hers and began kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Ikuto's POV~~**

"I love you" he whispered. He tried to keep on his 'cool' face not trying to show the emotions coursing through him. He saw her gasp and smile.

"I love you too!" She said and began pulling his face back to hers. He smiled and kissed her again; savoring her taste. He flicked his tongue out again and licked her bottom lip; asking for an entrance. She let him in and their tongues danced yet again. Her mouth was warm and soft. He couldn't hold back his moan as he pulled her closer to him. She let out a small giggle not breaking the kiss. He placed his hands on her face… and pulled away. "Ikuto?" she asked. "What's wrong?" her eyes showing the beginning of pain. He kissed her forehead and said,

"You have a fever. You need to rest." He pulled himself away from her and got off the bed. He picked the washcloth up off the floor and made her lie down again. He placed the still cool washcloth on her forehead and started to walk out of the room. He heard the sheets rustle on her bed and then a small voice called out,

"Ikuto!" he turned and looked at Amu

"What's wrong love?" he asked and smirked when she blushed a little at his casual reference to the word.

"Don't leave me" she whispered looking down. Ikuto's heart ached at the pain in her voice. He crossed the room quickly and sat back down on the bed.

"Amu…" she looked up and he saw fresh tears in her eyes. He kissed them away and said. "You need to sleep"

"Please don't leave" she said staring into his eyes. He felt himself melt and he embraced her.

"I won't" he whispered as he kissed her hair.

"You promise?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry Ikuto…" she said pulling away. "You can leave if you want."

"I don't. I just thought you'd want to sleep in peace. I'll stay with you." He got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. He got under the covers and lay next to her. She turned to lie on her side and looked at him. He enveloped her in another hug and held her close to him.

"I love you" she whispered into his shoulder. He ruffled her hair playfully.

"And I love you" he said back. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. Just looking at her made his heart soar. He loved her so much, he wanted to protect her from the outside world and just keep his innocent little strawberry safe in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding her.

**~~Amu's POV~~**

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ikuto asleep, holding her tightly. She smiled at his sleeping face. She leaned forward and kissed his chin lightly. She laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You missed" a voice said. She threw her eyes open in surprise to see a smirking Ikuto looking at her.

"What do you mean I missed?" she asked. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"See? You missed"

"Pervert" she whispered and he laughed. Then he grew serious.

"How are you feeling?" he felt her forehead and sighed in relief; her fever had gone down.

"Much better" she smiled as he kissed her forehead. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Ikuto? Where are my parents?"

"They had to take your sister on a field trip to Tokyo. They'll be gone for four days."

"Four days? You mean we're all alone?" she asked.

"Who's the pervert now?" he smirked causing her to blush.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she said exasperated. She got out of the bed slowly; waiting for the head rush. There wasn't one and she smiled and walked over to her closet.

"I'm gonna change so don't look" she said glaring at him.

"Amu you hurt my feelings." He said playfully pouting. "I would never dishonor you like that"

"Mm-hm" she said rolling her eyes not believing him. She walked into her closet and shut the door. "Face the other direction!" she called out loud enough for him to hear through the closet.

"Why?" she heard him shout back.

"Because I said so!" she yelled. She heard him laugh. She cracked the closet door open to see if he had obeyed her. She screamed when she saw him standing right in front of her.

"You really don't trust me?" he asked her, and unreadable expression on his face.

"I do but you always tease me so I'm being extra careful. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him then slammed the door in his face. She heard him chuckle. She decided she couldn't check if he was facing the wall or not so she changed quickly. When she came out of the closet she saw him turn to face her. His eyes widened in surprise at her outfit. She was a white button down shirt with a black and red striped sweater over it. She had a matching black and red striped tie to match. She was wearing a black skirt and thigh high black boots. To top it off she was wearing a black hat that looked like she had cat ears with a big red 'X' on the side. She had also braided a few strands of her hair together and placed an 'X' clip to hold it in place. She laughed at his expression.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Eh" he said shrugging. She glanced at her charas. They were all asleep in their eggs, as was Yoru. She smiled and opened the door descending the stairs. She heard Ikuto following her and glanced at the front door nervously; waiting for her parents to barge in and see her alone with a boy. She saw a small note taped to the door. She walked over and read it. It was like Ikuto had said; they had gone to Tokyo and left her alone.

"They always leave me behind…" she mumbled sadly. She jumped when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She looked up at Ikuto.

"I'm sorry" he whispered her pain reflected in his eyes. She shook her head.

"No. It's fine. If they had taken me with them, you wouldn't be here right now. So I'm fine." He stared at her, surprise plainly on his face. She twisted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him closer to her. "You make everything better Ikuto" she said and kissed him. When they pulled apart she walked over to the counter and grabbed the money. She waved it in the air. "What do you want to eat?" she asked smiling.

"Let's go to a café" he said. She walked toward the door grabbing her keys on the way out. They walked out the door and she locked it. He grabbed her hand as she walked past him. She looked up at him, surprised. He intertwined their fingers together and raised their hands to his lips and kissed her fingers before dropping his arm down again. She smiled and walked beside him. They walked to a small café and ordered their food. They sat down at a table outside and started eating. When they were finished, they headed for the park. They sat down on a bench and basked in the beauty of the day. Amu saw an ice cream stand and told Ikuto to stay. He meowed and said,

"Cats don't stay. We're untamable."

"Well be tamed for a few minutes or no ice cream for kitty!" Ikuto playfully frowned.

"But…"

"No buts mister!" she said and walked off towards the ice cream stand. "One chocolate and one strawberry please." She said told the ice cream man.

"Here ya go little missie" he told her with a smile. "That'll be $3.50." She paid and went back to the bench where Ikuto was sitting.

"Good boy" she said and pet his hair playfully. He meowed as she sat down causing her to laugh. "Which flavor do you want?" She said holding up the strawberry and chocolate ice cream. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Why would I need strawberry ice cream? I've got all the strawberry I'll ever need." He whispered in her ear.

"Which tastes better?" she asked him smiling. He leaned over and licked the strawberry ice cream.

"Hmm not bad, now let's try the other one." He said and kissed Amu on the lips. He pulled away and said. "The ice cream definitely wins" Amu frowned teasingly and said

"Well then I'll just have to let you taste more of this strawberry because I know I taste better." She leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The ice cream completely forgotten was thrown to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling herself closer to him. He moaned in the back of his throat. The sound sent electric currents running through her body and she twirled her fingers in his silky blue hair. Then they heard a voice that broke it all.

"Hinamori-san! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!"

**Me: oooh cliffy! Guess who it is. Lol. Well I forgot to say this in the last chapter but unfortunately I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. X_X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Everyone I am so sorry about not updating sooner it's been a busy summer. But I'll try to update sooner from now on. **

**~~Tadase's POV~~**

Tadase was walking through the park looking for a certain little pink haired girl. He had already stopped by her house and when no one answered he checked her favorite café and decided to check the park. He saw an ice-cream stand in the distance. _Might as well,_ he thought sighing. He ordered his ice-cream and started looking for a bench to sit on when he saw something that made him gasp.

"Hinamori-san! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!" he shouted. The couple broke apart and looked at him with matching annoyed expressions on their faces. The pink haired girl blushed and shrieked,

"Tadase!"

_What happened to Kun?_ He thought.

"Can't you see we're busy here Kiddy King? Go bother someone else." The blue haired boy said smirking.

"Hinamori-san… what is the meaning of this?"

"Tadase… I love Ikuto. Not you. Even though you told me you loved me, the only person you love is Amulet Heart. Well she may be a part of me, but I'm not her. Ikuto loves all of me. And I love him. I'm sorry."

"I see" Tadase said. His head was bent with his bangs covering his eyes. He turned and started walking away.

**~~Amu's POV~~**

"Tadase…" Amu murmured. _He looked so sad… I'm sorry Tadase-san. _

"Amu…" Ikuto said. "Are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine." She said avoiding his eyes. He put his hand under her chin gently pushing her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"You're upset because you hurt his feelings."

"H-Hai. I feel like I hurt him deeply."

"You had to tell him some time. It's better sooner rather than later."

"You're right." She said giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Mmm" Ikuto said moving closer to Amu. "He interrupted us. Care to start where we left off?" Amu laughed and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

**~~Lulu's POV~~**

Lulu was walking around the park, looking for lost souls.

"Lulu, don't you think we've done enough searching for one day?"

"No! I must find the embryo soon!" Lulu shouted back. _For Mama. I must get her radiance back._

"Lulu! I found one!"

"Eh? Nana, where!"

"There!" Nana shouted pointing in front of her.

"Hitori Tadase?!" Lulu shouted in surprise.

"Eh?" Tadase said looking up. He looked at Lulu and looked back down and continued walking.

"He's a lost soul?" Lulu whispered to Nana.

"Yes!" Nana whispered back. "Get goin!" Lulu turned around and said.

"You're lost aren't you?" Lulu pulled a red pendent out of her pocket and held it up. Tadase turned around his eyes widening. Kiseki flew off Tadase's shoulder and glared at Lulu.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted. "A king could never be possessed!" Lulu laughed and looked at Tadase.

"I disagree."

"Eh?" Kiseki flew in front of Tadase's face. He gasped when he saw Tadase's eyes going blank. Kiseki's egg appeared out of nowhere and started closing around him. "Tadase! Snap out of it!!" The egg closed Kiseki in and formed an ? egg.

"Just do what ya'll wanna do!" Lulu shouted. The ? egg grew bigger until it swallowed Tadase whole. The egg cracked and a new character came out.

"King of love!"

**~~Normal POV~~**

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted.

"Mmm" Amu replied not taking her lips off Ikuto's.

"Amu-chan! It's an ? egg!" Miki shouted.

"A ? egg!" She shouted breaking away from Ikuto.

"Hai!" Her charas shouted at her.

"C'mon Ikuto! Let's go" She said jumping up off the bench. Ikuto followed after her as she ran in the direction her charas were pointing to her. They arrived just in time to see Tadase's transformation.

"T-Tadase?!" Amu shrieked. He looked similar to Platinum Royale only his outfit was pink and on his crown and saber were hearts.

"Mwahaha!" Tadase shouted. "Now everyone will love me!" Tadase looked around the park at all the girls staring at him in fear. "Love's Heart!" Little hearts shot out of his hands and latched themselves on the girls' heads. Their eyes went blank then they started screaming out,

"We love you King!"

"Uhh" Amu and Ikuto said with their mouths hanging open.

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted.

"My own heart unlo-"

"Amu-chan!" Miki shouted.

"What?"

"Is Amulet Heart really the best choice right now?"

"Eh? Oh, you're right. Amulet Heart may be a bad idea…" she said scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously. "Alright, Miki!"

"Hai!" Miki shouted.

"My own heart unlock!" Amu went through her transformation and became,

"Amulet Spade!" She jumped into the sky flying towards Tadase. Ikuto transformed into Black Lynx and was about to follow when Ran shouted,

"No Ikuto!"

"What?" he replied

"You may wanna stay out of this…" she said.

"This is between Amu and Tadase desuu~" Suu said. Ikuto looked up into the sky.

"Good luck Amu"

**~~Amu's POV~~**

"Tadase!" Amu shouted as she flew higher into the sky. Tadase turned around and looked at her.

"I am the King of Love. All will love me unconditionally." Tadase laughed.

"Tadase you have to stop this!" Amu yelled at him.

"Why?" Tadase asked laughing. "Everyone loves me; they wouldn't want me to go away. Right girls?" Tadase said looking down at all the possessed girls.

"AHHH!" They screamed. "We love you King!" Tadase waved at them and they screamed again.

"Tadase! Stop it!" Amu screamed.

"No!" Tadase screamed at her. He pointed his saber at her and shouted, "Love's Field!" A pink force field shot out of Tadase's saber. It hit Amu head on knocking her to the ground. Her chara transformation faded and Miki fell to the ground.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he ran over to where she was. "Amu?" he dropped on his knees beside her and lifted her head into his lap. He bent over and kissed her forehead softly. Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned. "Are you hurt?" He said looking her over quickly.

"No." She said sitting up. "No, I'm fine. Miki?" Amu looked around worriedly until her eyes fell on the little blue chara lying on the ground. She crawled over to where Miki was and lifted her into her hands. "Miki? Are you ok?" Miki opened her eyes and looked up at Amu.

"I'm ok Amu-chan"

"Ran" Amu said looking at her pink chara floating next to her. "I need you"

"But Amu-chan, what about Amulet Heart?"

"It doesn't matter" she looked at Ran. "We're the only ones who can stop him"

"Hai!" Ran shouted smiling.

"My own heart, unlock!" Amu went through another transformation and became, "Amulet Heart!"

"Go get him love" Ikuto said smiling at her. She kissed him softly then jumped back into the sky.

"Tadase!" She yelled.

"What? You're back again?"

"I'm not going to give up until you stop!"

"Well then we'll just have to stop you won't we girls?" He shouted pointing his saber at the girls gathered below him. Their eyes began to glow red. Half of them jumped into the sky and the others started attacking Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted.

"_Amu-chan! Watch out!_" Ran shouted. Amu looked up just in time to see the group of girls flying towards her. She screamed as the attacked her. They were pulling, and kicking, and scratching, and biting. "_Amu-chan! Fight back!_" Suddenly the girls surrounding Amu were thrown away from her. Amu twirled her Heart Rod and smirked.

"You're not getting away with this Tadase!"

"I disagree. You had your chance to love me and you didn't take it. Your loss."

"I don't love you Tadase! And neither do these girls! You're forcing them to love you!"

"Shut up!" Tadase screamed. He pointed her saber at her and called out another force field. Amu's

"Heart Speeder!" skates appeared and she flew higher into the sky. She flew as fast as she could and the force field still caught her. It surrounded her and she was filled with pain.

"_A-Amu-chan_" Ran whispered in pain. Amu finally lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. The girls swarmed around her. "Get away from her!" Ikuto shouted, "Slash Claw!" He pushed the girls aside and picked up Amu's unconscious body and launched himself into a tree. "Amu, Amu wake up!" He said gently shaking her shoulder. "Please wake up!" Suddenly a yellow egg with diamonds on it flew up. The egg cracked and opened to reveal another chara.

"Amu-chan" Dia whispered. "Wake up" Amu opened her eyes. "Ikuto? What happened?"

"You're ok," he said breathing a sigh of relief. "You fell again." Amu looked down to see she was still Amulet Heart.

"Ran are you ok?"

"H-Hai"

"Amu-chan" Dia said

"Dia?!" Amu chan asked.

"Dia! You're here desuu~" Suu said

"Dia!" Miki shouted.

"Hello everyone" Dia said smiling at her family. "Amu-chan, chara change with me"

"Hai!" Amulet Heart dissolved and Ran flew over to where the other charas were floating. Amu jumped out of the tree and yelled,

"My own heart, unlock!!" Suddenly a bright golden light filled the sky as Amu became, "Amulet Diamond!!"

**ME: Thanks for reading everyone. :D Please review and give me some ideas. After the whole Tadase deal is over, I need some ideas for what to do next :)**


	4. Chapter 4

~~**Amu's POV**~~

Suddenly there was a bright light of gold emanating from Amu. The light lit up the sky and caused Tadase to pause in his rant and glare at her. Amu lunged into the sky with a determined expression on her face.

"_Amu-chan"_ Dia whispered from inside her. _"Focus on Kiseki"_

"Eh? Kiseki? Why?" Amu asked

"_He's fighting this. He's trying to break Tadase's transformation but he's losing hope. Encourage him and he'll be able to stop Tadase."_

"Hai!" Amu shouted. She flew behind Tadase and shouted, "Kiseki!" Tadase turned around and smirked at her.

"What are you trying to prove Amu-_chan_" he said her honorific with a sneer. "He cannot help you." Amu ignored him and shouted,

"Kiseki! Listen to me! You have to keep fighting! You're the only one who can stop Tadase!"

"_A-Amu-chan" _She heard a small voice whisper.

"Yes! Kiseki I'm here! I'll help! But you have to fight him!"

"_Y-Yes"_ she heard the voice whisper. Tadase stopped mid-sentence and doubled over in pain. His transformation was fading in and out.

"What is this?!" He shouted. "What are you doing to me?"

"_Amu I can't hold him off for long!"_ Kiseki's voice shouted. _"Please… help me!" _

"Hai!" Amu shouted. A small golden globe appeared in Amu's hands and she pointed it at Tadase. "Starlight Navigation!" She shouted. Stars began shooting out of the globe and flew around Tadase. They held him in place, so he couldn't attack. "Tadase-kun!" Amu shouted. He looked over surprised to hear his old honorific flowing from Amu's mouth.

"Tadase listen! You have to stop this! Look around you! This isn't love! It's destruction! If you give into this than you're no better than Easter!" Tadase looked around at the girls he had put spells on. They were still attacking Ikuto, eyes glowing red and mouths twisted into evil smiles.

"No…" Tadase whispered. "I didn't want it to be like that. I-I just want someone to love me. I thought you would Hinamori Amu," he said looking at her with dull eyes. "I-I thought Ikuto-nii loved me… but you both abandoned me." Amu looked down to see that the girls had frozen and Ikuto was staring up at Tadase with… sorrow. He jumped into the sky and flew next to Amu.

"Tadase…" He began. "I didn't abandon you, or my sister. I left because I knew Easter was looking for me. I saw some of their goons roaming your neighborhood. I knew that if I stayed then they would hurt you and your family. I left to protect you and Utau." Amu looked over at Ikuto and smiled warmly. She then turned her attention back to Tadase.

"Tadase… you're my best friend. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that… but I just can't. Someday you'll find a girl who will love you romantically but it's not me. I'm sorry."

"I… know" Tadase said. He looked up at Amu and Ikuto and smiled. "I know." An X egg aura surrounded Tadase and his eyes went blank.

"Negative heart, lock on!" Amu shouted pointing at Tadase. "Open heart!" She cupped her hand to shape a heart and golden light flew from her fingertips. It surrounded Tadase and his transformation was broken. Tadase floated gently to the ground and Kiseki appeared beside him. The hearts broke off the girl's foreheads and shattered on the ground. They stumbled around confused and tired. Amu and Ikuto flew to where they landed and broke their transformations as well. Tadase and Kiseki opened their eyes and looked up at their friends.

"Amu!" Kiseki shouted and hugged her. He then realized what he was doing and backed off blushing and stuttering. "I-I mean… uh… thank you servant for aiding me in battle." Amu laughed and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Ikuto extended his hand to Tadase, still on the ground, and Tadase took it gratefully.

"A-Amu-chan…" Tadase looked away blushing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this. I just-" He broke off as Amu embraced him.

"It's ok Tadase-kun" she said smiling. Tadase hugged her back and then let go.

"I'll be going then" Tadase said turning around.

"Wait!" Amu shouted.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Amu asked.

"What?" Ikuto and Tadase said together.

"Well… I think someone is doing this to people. It's not just happening randomly. It seems to be mostly… my friends." Amu said looking at the boys. Tadase nodded.

"Yes… that is true. But no, I don't remember anything before I transformed. Except… a necklace, with a ruby pendant." Tadase said. "Sorry I can't help more."

"It's fine Tadase" Amu said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Tadase walked off and Ikuto looked at Amu quizzically.

"What is it Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"That necklace Tadase mentioned. It feels like… I know it. But I can't remember how."

"It will come to you in time" Ikuto said.

"Yea… hopefully." Amu then took Ikuto's hand in hers and smiled. "I'm proud of you" she said.

"What? Why?" he asked surprised.

"For what you said to Tadase. For admitting your feelings." Amu said giving him a quick peck on the lips. He stood shocked for a moment then blushed slightly.

"It was nothing."

"Why, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed in a fake falsetto voice. "I do believe that is a blush on your cheeks, is it not?" Ikuto pushed her playfully and mumbled,

"Shut up" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She gasped slightly and a blush appeared on her face as Ikuto began kissing her neck.

"Hmm and you were teasing me about blushing" he teased. Amu gave out a little,

"Humph" before turning around and kissing him fully on the lips. After a few seconds they pulled apart and began walking hand in hand through the park. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them. Amu shielded her eyes and tried to see what the cause of the light was. The light receded and a small white egg floated in front of her.

"The embryo nya~" Yoru said in amazement. The charas gazed at it in wonder.

"The embryo?" Amu whispered. Suddenly she heard a small voice in her mind,

"_Well done chosen ones" _The light disappeared and so did the embryo.

"D-Did you hear that?" Ikuto asked completely shocked.

"You mean, it spoke to you too?" Amu asked. Ikuto only nodded. "What did it mean by chosen ones?"

"I don't know Amu" Ikuto said shaking his head. They began walking again, neither of them noticing that the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key were glowing slightly brighter than usual.

~~**Lulu's POV**~~

"That was a close one" Nana whispered as Amu and Ikuto passed where Lulu was hiding. Lulu was furious.

"Damn it!" she screeched. "Hinamori Amu always ruins everything!"

"Lulu… you need to be more careful." Nana whispered almost hoping Lulu wouldn't hear.

"What?!" Lulu shouted. Nana looked at her seriously and said,

"Hinamori Amu is catching on. Try to stay away from her friends for a while eh Lulu? It seems kind of… stalker-ish."

"You-" Lulu cut off as a bright light appeared in front of Amu and Ikuto.

"The embryo" Nana whispered in awe. Suddenly it disappeared leaving behind a baffled Amu and Ikuto.

"It got away…" Lulu mumbled. She began walking in the opposite direction of the couple, deep in thought.

~~**Unknown POV**~~

"Damn" a man whispered from behind a tree. The embryo had disappeared before he could take any action. He eyed the pink and blue haired couple in front of him and smiled evilly. "Well Tsukiyomi Ikuto, it seems you've been hiding something from me." He whispered. "We'll just have to have a talk with that little girlfriend of yours who is so buddy-buddy with the embryo." The man straightened his suit and walked off dialing his cell phone. "Boss" he said in his deep voice. "I have a new idea"

**Me: OOO new unknown character hehehe. Guess who that one is. I want at the very least three reviews before I update please and thank you! Also because I keep forgetting the disclaimer thingy…**

**I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. IF I DID AMU AND IKUTO WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER LONG AGO.**

**LOL. Well review please!!! Just press that little button and type a few words. Waste a few seconds and make a girl happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Alright people don't hate me. I know it has been forever since I updated and I am soooo sorry but I've been really busy and then I got really sick and then suffered from major writer's block. I PROMISE to try to update sooner in the future ;D also I wanna thank:**

**Kouhaixsempai**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**Rosalind du Coudray**

**LittlePlagueSpirit**

**These are my dear reviewers and I thank them sooo much for reviewing my story ;D anywayssss**

**ON WITH THE STORY!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**P.S. THE STORY IS STARTING THE DAY AMU'S PARENTS GET BACK. **

**~Normal POV~**

"Oi Amu. Wake up" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

"I don't wannaaaaaaaaa" Amu whined as she turned over, burying her face in her pillow. A few seconds later she felt something poking her between the shoulder blades.

"Come on lazy butt" the voice said.

"Ikutooooo leave me alone" she said swatting at the hand poking her. Ikuto chuckled as she missed his hand and slapped her own shoulder. Ikuto leaned forward until his lips were close to her ear.

"Fine" he breathed. She shuddered lightly as his hot breath tickled her ear. Suddenly she felt something hard pinch her ear leaving it slightly moist.

"KYAAA!" Amu shrieked as she fell onto the floor, covering her ear protectively. "Ikuto!" she glared at him. He was laying on his side with his hand supporting his head laughing. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru, who had been awoken by Amu's shrieking, were floating nearby with funny expressions on their faces. **(AN**: kinda like 83 meaning they're eyes were wide and they were trying not to laugh like they're mouth was all curly sorry that description sucks. Aha**)** Yoru who was next to Miki was snickering loudly. Amu blushed and walked into her closet slamming the door behind her. Ikuto stopped laughing and sighed as he stood up and walked over to her closet. He knocked lightly and said,

"Amu?"

"Go away pervert!" was heard through the door.

"I can't believe that still bothers you" Ikuto said chuckling.

"Actually… it doesn't really" Amu said opening the door.

"Then why'd you freak?" Ikuto asked slightly shocked.

"Old habits die hard" she said grinning. Ikuto laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned towards her face, her lips parting to meet his, and licked her cheek.

"I guess they do" he said. Amu wiped her cheek and glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "Were you expecting something else?" Amu smirked and stood on her tiptoes, lips closing in on Ikuto's. She stopped when they were a few millimeters apart, waiting. Ikuto leaned forward trying to capture her lips with his but she leaned back. Then her tongue swept lightly over his bottom lip causing him to tremble slightly.

"I guess not" she whispered. She broke his hold on her waist and walked out of her room leaving Ikuto who was staring at the door in shock. Amu's chara's smirked and followed her out the door while Yoru floated over to Ikuto, their expressions matching. After a few more seconds of staring Ikuto snapped out of it and walked out of her room with Yoru following closely behind. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Amu had started making breakfast. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I think you've been spending too much time with me" he said chuckling softly. She laughed and said,

"Probably" He helped Amu with the rest of their breakfast and then they sat down and began eating. After a few minutes of silence Amu spoke up.

"Ne Ikuto…"

"Yea?" He said looking up from his eggs.

"Do you think Easter is looking for you?"

"For your sake I hope not" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"If they were looking for me that would put you in danger. If they saw us together they would know you're connected to me and they'd use that to their advantage."

"I can take care of myself" she said determined.

"That's what I though" Ikuto said softly, pain in his eyes. Amu walked around the table to him and put her arms around his neck hugging him to her softly.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto" she whispered, sudden memories sweeping through their minds. Ikuto shook his head.

"What are you sorry for? You saved me Amu."

"Maybe… but I should've saved you sooner. I could've spared you so much pain if only I had come sooner." Ikuto turned around and faced her.

"Amu you saved my life. No matter how late you think it was you saved me. And, on top of that, you love me. You have _nothing _to apologize for." **(AN**: ok for any of you who are confused I just wanna clear one thing up. This story is taking place after Amu saved Ikuto from being Easter's puppet. Only thing is the boss in the anime, is not going to be the boss here. In case you haven't watched that yet I won't give away who the boss is but for those of you who've seen it you know who I'm talking about. So the Easter boss is evil and we don't know who it is ok?**)**

"I love you Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Amu said as she kissed him softly. When they broke apart he whispered,

"I love you Hinamori Amu" Amu laughed softly.

"I think you've gone soft Ikuto" Ikuto smirked and pulled her onto his lap.

"You broke me my little strawberry." Amu blushed softly at the nickname. "There it is Hinamori Amu's signature blush." Amu's face turned bright red at the comment and said,

"Only for you" He growled possessively, holding her tighter against him and said,

"It better be" she grinned and kissed his lips once more before standing up.

"Ikuto you know my parents are coming home today" Amu said walking upstairs with Ikuto following. He sighed and said,

"Yea I remember. So what does that mean for us?"

"Well…" Amu said as she opened the door to her room. "You're going to have to meet them" she turned back to look at him and smiled.

"Sounds fun" he said sarcastically. She laughed.

"I don't think it will be that bad. My dad will probably freak but you can just ignore him, the rest of us do" Amu winked at him then walked into her closet to change, shutting the door behind her.

"What about your mom?" He said loud enough for her to hear through the closed door.

"She's already met you, so I think she'll be fine. And Ami will love you the second she sees you. Especially if you mention you're Utau's brother." She replied.

"Well then this afternoon should be very interesting." He said as Amu walked out of her closet. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a pink belt, pink and black striped socks, a white jacket with a dark blue hood and writing in red letters across the chest and black calve high boots. She walked over to her mirror and clipped her bangs back and put on a black ribbon choker.

"Ne Ikuto" she said as she tied the choker on her neck.

"Hm?" he said from where he was laying on her bed.

"Don't you want to change clothes and take a shower?" He looked at her and smirked.

"That desperate to see me naked huh?" She blushed cherry red and her cool'n'spicy outer character reared its ugly head.

"Who would want to see you naked? You're not even _that_ good-looking" **(AN: **SO NOT TRUE!!!!**)** She felt two arms snake around her waist and she yelped as she was yanked backwards. She found herself pressed against Ikuto in an unbreakable embrace. He moved her jacket out of the way and started kissing her neck gently. She let out a squeak in pleasure and felt Ikuto smirk against her skin.

"If I'm not good-looking, why do you have this reaction? I don't think you'd act like this if someone _ugly_ was kissing you." He continued to kiss her neck and everywhere his lips touched increased in temperature until her skin was hot. She felt herself blushing hard and she tried to escape. "Ah ah ah." Ikuto said. "You're not getting away that easily love"

"Mou Ikuto!" she said struggling. "Let me go!" he shook his head and continued.

"But you taste so good _Amu_" her name rolling off his tongue seductively. He began to nibble the places where he kissed her and she yelped.

"Ikuto! Don't leave any marks! My parents will know!!" He chuckled but let her go. She ran over to her mirror to check her neck. When she saw it was mark-free she smiled. "What I meant was you've been spending all your time with me and so I figured you'd want to freshen up. I can wash your clothes while you're in the shower."

"And what shall I wear after I get out of the shower, pray tell?" Amu rolled her eyes and said,

"Pervert. You can wear some of my dad's old clothes."

"Alright" Ikuto said.

"Once you're out of your clothes and in the shower tell me and I'll grab your clothes."

"And look at me naked." He stated.

"No!" Amu shouted another blush forming on her cheeks.

"You're so adorable when you blush" Ikuto said laughing. Amu gave out a small "Humph" and walked out of her room. She grabbed a towel out of the closet next to the bathroom and handed it to Ikuto. **(AN:** is that even how her house is?**)** "Go take your shower Ikuto" she said not looking at him.

"Amu I'm not naked yet, you can look at me" Ikuto teased.

"No I cannot." She stated. "I am mad at you Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I will not look at you" Her cheeks were puffed out and her eyes were closed. Ikuto took the towel out of her hands and Amu heard the bathroom door shut. Amu sighed and opened her eyes, and yelped. Ikuto was inches away from her staring at her, laughter in his eyes.

"You looked at me" he said. He then opened the bathroom door and shut it behind himself. Amu stood there for a second then shouted,

"Ikuto!!" she heard him laugh and start the water. A few seconds later she opened the door with her face fixated on the floor. Seeing Ikuto's clothes she grabbed them and ran out of the bathroom quickly, slamming the door behind her. After throwing Ikuto's clothes into the washing machine she walked into her room and threw herself on her bed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she groaned. Four charas flew over to her.

"Ikuto's not that bad desu~" Su reasoned.

"And you love him!!" Ran cheered.

"Yea yea" Amu said. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

"She looks so happy" Miki whispered.

"Ikuto's happy too. He hasn't been this happy in a while" Yoru whispered back.

"Looks like there are _four_ lovebirds here" Ran whispered to Su who giggled back. Miki and Yoru blushed red and flew to opposite ends of the room, Miki claiming that it was beautiful outside and she wanted to paint it and Yoru claiming he thought he smelled fish. Amu laughed still keeping her eyes closed.

"Miki and Yoru, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ran chanted. Amu giggled and opened one eye watching her blue chara chase her pink chara around the room screaming at her to shut up. She sighed and closed her eyes again. After a few more seconds of chasing, Miki gave up and flew back to the window, resuming her painting. After a few minutes of silence she heard Ikuto open the bathroom door and close it again. She opened her eyes and flinched, her cheeks turning red. Ikuto was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist, showing his toned abs. His blue hair stuck to his face and dripped.

"Like what you see?" he said smirking.

"W-Why are you standing here half n-naked?!" Amu screeched cursing herself internally for stuttering.

"Where was I going to change?" he asked innocently.

"In the bathroom! I put clothes outside the bathroom door" she said looking at the floor.

"But its wet in there" Ikuto said pouting.

"So?!"

"I could slip and hurt myself" Ikuto said.

"We wouldn't want that happening now would we?" Amu murmured sarcastically as she walked into the hallway closing her door behind her. "Get changed!" she said loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"Are you sure? I could just walk around na-"

"Change!!" Amu shouted and ran down the stairs, Ikuto's laughter echoing through the hallway. "Stupid cat" she murmured as she pulled some bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator. She set up the skillet and started cooking bacon and scrambled eggs. Ikuto came down a minute later and set the table for two. He then left the room without saying a word to Amu, which left her wondering if she had somehow hurt his feelings. He came back in a few minutes later and asked,

"Amu, where's a lighter?"

"Second drawer to the right of the sink" she replied without even thinking. A few seconds later she realized lighters equal fire. "Ikuto? What do you need a lighter for?" His answer was the clinking of the lighter. She turned to demand what he needed it for. When she turned however, she smiled. On the table were two candles which Ikuto had lit.

"You like?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"Candles? With breakfast?" she asked. He walked over to her and pulled her close.

"It's romantic" he said softly, smirking when Amu's cheeks turned pink. She giggled when he kissed her lips lightly. He pulled back a few centimeters and stared into his eyes. She melted as she gazed into those deep, beautiful, azure eyes of his. "The bacons burning" he whispered. _What kind of romantic line is that?_ Amu thought confused. It took her a few minutes to realize that the bacon she was cooking was burning.

"Ahh!" She yelped as she turned around to the smoking food. She quickly threw it on a plate and onto the table. She stirred the eggs and then put them on another plate and placed it on the table. Just as she and Ikuto were about to sit down to eat, they heard the front door opening.

"Amu-chan! We're home!" She heard a man's voice say. She took one glance at Ikuto before he disappeared up the stairs. She heard her balcony door slam and sighed. Her family walked into the kitchen and she smiled at them.

"Amu-chan made us breakfast!" Her mother explained. "We'll definitely marry you off" Her mother said winking. Her father's face turned to horror.

"MARRY?!?! NOOOO!! Not my sparrow!!" Her father said as tears rolled down his face. He fell to the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs, hugging his knees to his chest. He rolled on the floor screaming "NOO!" while everyone sweatdropped.

"So Amu-chan" her mother said stepping over her hysterical father. "What did you do while we were gone?"

"Nothing much" Amu said hoping she had a good poker face. Her mother stared into her face for a few seconds before winking again and saying

"Alright" Amu sweatdropped again. _Maybe she deserves more credit than I give her… _Amu thought.

**Me: Ok I know this chapter sucked and I know I was building up the suspense and then produced this crap chapter. I'm really sorry. Just know that the next chapter will have more action and stuff in it. So please continue reading my story ;D I love all my readers and especially my reviewers *hinthint* PLEASEEEEE REVIEW. I AM BEGGING. I NEED REVIEWS TO GET INSPIRATION. YOU GUYS ARE WHY I WRITE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE. PLEASE REVIEW. Flames are welcome but beware I will most likely reply .**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Ok I decided to update soon because # 1. I really wanted to write more ;D and # 2. I figured you guys deserved to read more because of the crap chapter I just gave you guys. I want to thank:**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**kouhaixsempai**

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko**

**LittlePlagueSpirit**

**For reviewing my 5th chapter and lying to me and saying it wasnt good ;D lol. On with the story. I'm going to have Yoru do the disclaimer because he's so adorable ;)**

**Yoru: Haley doesn't own Shugo Chara nya~ :3**

**~~Amu POV~~**

After breakfast, Amu excused herself and ran to her room. She took out her phone and sent a text to Ikuto.

"Come for dinner k? Be here by 6:30pm. -Love Amu" Just as she pressed send, her mother knocked on her door.

"Amu-chan? May I come in?"

"Ehh sure Mama" Amu said as she threw her phone under her pillow. Her mother walked in and closed the door behind her. "Did you need something?" Amu asked uneasily. Just then her phone beeped, telling her that the text had been successfully sent.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

"It's nothing!" Amu said scratching the back of her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. Her mother stared at her intensely.

"Is there something you're hiding from us Amu-chan? You can tell me anything" Her mother walked over to her desk and sat in the chair. Amu sat down on her bed. She took a deep breath and looked at her mom.

"Well... let's say that maybe there was someone very special to me. Would you want to meet him?" Amu asked hesitantly.

"Aww!!" Her mother yelled standing up. "Amu-chan's got a boyfriend!!!" Her mother exclaimed clapping her hands together. They heard a loud thump outside of Amu's door. The sound of crying quickly followed.

"Ma-Mama!" Amu hissed.

"Who is he? What does he look like? I bet he's smart and handsome!" Her mother said with stars in her eyes. Her father opened the door and screamed.

"NOT MY LITTLE SPARROW!! MAMA_SAAAAAAN!!! HOW COULD YOU BE HAPPY?!" Tsumugu fell to the ground again and rolled all over the floor, leaving a trail of tears everywhere.

"Our little Amu-chan is growing up Papa" her mother said calmly to her hysterical husband.

"NOOOO WHYYYY" her father wailed. Her mother ignored him and looked at Amu.

"What's his name?"

"Tsu-Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Amu managed staring at her father.

"Oh the boy from before" her mother said winking.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!! MAMA YOU KNEW ABOUT MY LITTLE SPARROW'S BOYFRIEND?!" her Papa shouted. His spirit left his body and flew to the ceiling. A few seconds later he passed out on Amu's floor.

"When will we be meeting him?" Her mother asked.

"I invited him over for dinner, if thats alright?" Amu asked.

"Of course." Her mother said grabbing the feet of her husband and dragging him to the door. "Thank you for telling me Amu-chan" Midori said as she dragged Tsumugu ou of Amu's room, closing the door behind them. Amu backwards on her bed and let out a long sigh. She grabbed her phone out from under her pillow and checked her messages.

"I'll be there. Wear something sexy ;) -Love Ikuto" Amu felt annoyed and giggly at the same time. She shut her phone and threw it behind her.

"Yay for Amu-chan!" Ran said flying towards Amu. "She told her parents about Ikuto!"

"We'll have to do something about Tsumugu though..." Miki stated.

"We could bake him a cake desu~" Su suggested clapping her hands.

"We could draw him a picture" Miki suggested.

"How about we cheer for him!" RAn exclaimed. Amu tuned out her chara's continued bickering and let her thoughts wonder. Her thoughts wondered to Easter. I wonder what they're up to... Amu thought absently. She thought back to a few days ago when Tadase was a lost soul. The Embryo had appeared before Ikuto and Amu. "The chosen ones" it had called them. What did it mean? Was it because they had the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key? They still didn't know what happened when the Key was put in the Lock. **(AN:** Yes Amu hasn't become Amulet Fortune and Ikuto hasn't become Seven Seas Treasure. They will eventually in the story but they havent yet**)** Amu grabbed her bangs and pulled them in annoyance. She was confused and she didn't like it. Although Easter was supposedly gone, ? Eggs were still appearing. If Easter wasn't behind it, who was? Amu sighed and began working on one of her summer reading books. After about an hour of reading a book about a farm girl who the prince had chosen to be his bride but loved another man, Amu slowly slipped into unconsciousness. It seemed like a few seconds later when Amu awoke to the sound of her door being opened.

"Amu-chan?" He mother said as her head appeared in the doorway. "I'm going to make my famous Sekihan. **(AN: **Sekihan is made of rice and Azuki [which is red beans] it is eaten on celebratory occasions.**)** "Would you mind running to that market at the edge of town that sells the beans for the Azuki?" Amu sighed.

"Sure Mama" Amu really hated going to the store Misuwa. It was far and took a while to walk there. But her mother was being very supportive of her and Ikuto and was going out of her way to cook something special. The least she could do was go get some ingrediants for her mother. Amu grabbed her purse and walked out of her room with her charas following. She walked down the stairs where her mother handed her some money.

"Please go quickly Amu-chan, that way everything will be ready when Ikuto-kun gets here. It's already 3:00 in the afternoon." Amu sighed and walked out the door. "Already with the honorifics." Amu shook her head and smiled. She really loved her mom. She walked in silence absorbed in her thoughts while her charas chattered away happily. She thought about how her life was pretty good right now. Actually it was close to perfect. Dia had finally come out of her egg, her friends and family were safe, and best of all Ikuto loved her. Now if the ? eggs would stop showing up, she would be in heaven. After about an hour and a half of walking, she found the store. She purchased the Azuki beans and started the long journey home. She looked around the area and noticed how run down it was. Many of the shops and restaurants were closed. She looked down the alleys and noticed many stray cats fighting for food. She made a mental note to tell Yoru about them. As she walked she noticed that a black limo had been following her for some time. She tried to ignore it but she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of the stomach. She tried not to look back but every few minutes she would. It slowly drove behind her. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see who was driving. After another five minutes of walking she noticed two men in black suits and sunglasses standing about 30 feet in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and stared at them. They began walking towards her and she turned around and began walking quickly away from them. She stopped again because two more men were there dressed in the same way. The limo pulled up beside her and outstepped another black clad man. She stood up straight and put on a cold face. She placed on hand on her hips and called out,

"Can I help you?" The men didn't answer. They started cornering her around a building. She whispered, "Guys fly home."

"But Amu-chan-" Ran began.

"Go!"Amu hissed. As they began to fly away she said to the men, "What do you want?"

"We need you to come with us Hinamori Amu."

"I'm afraid I have a prior engagement"

"I'm sorry Miss Hinamori. You'll have to reschedule." The men grabbed her arms and started to drag her towards the limo. She kicked and tried to pull away from them, but she was outnumbered 5 to 1 and she had no charas to transform with. They covered her mouth when she began to scream. They pushed her into the limo where another man was waiting. He pulled out something that looked like a shot you get at the doctors and stabbed her arm. She immediately felt dizzy and queasy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out.

**~~Ikuto POV~~**

Ikuto arrived at Amu's house at exactly 6:30. Her mother opened the door and a confused smile appeared on her face.

"Ah Ikuto-kun nice to see you again."

"You too Mrs. Hinamori. Were you expecting someone else?" He asked as he walked inside.

"Call me Midori" she said as she closed the door. "And yes. I sent Amu out to buy some ingrediants a few hours ago, and she's not back yet. I know its a rather long way to the shop I sent her to but she should be back by now." Her mother said staring intently at the door.

"I'm sure she just got distracted. She'll be back soon" he said trying to ignore the uneasy feeling pooling in his stomach. Midori smiled and said

"I'm sure you're right. Well we'll wait for her in the living room. Dinner will be late though, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not" Ikuto said politely. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Onii-san!" Ami screamed as she threw herself into Ikuto's lap. She wrapped her small arms around his neck in a chokehold and pressed her cheek to his.

"Hey little one" he said pattng her head.

"Kitty!" she screamed as she dove for Yoru who was trying to sneak away. "Let's go play dress up!!" Ami exclaimed as she grabbed Yoru and raced up the stairs with Yoru wailing for Ikuto to save him. Ikuto laughed quietly and watched the anime that Ami had playing on the tv. Tokyo Mew Mew... fun. He smirked as the alien boy stole a kiss from the red headed girl. Thirty minutes later Amu still wasn't back and Ikuto had seen no sign of her father. Ami had come down numerous times, each time Yoru was sporting a new dress. After Ami had run out of dresses she brought Yoru into the living room, tied to her wrist. Ami sat down next to Ikuto and watched anime with him. After another thirty minutes Ikuto was very worried. There was still no sign of Amu. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ikuto would you mind getting that?" Midori called out. "It's probably Amu." Ikuto walked to the door with a smirk and a sarcastic remark ready. When he opened it however, it wasn't Amu. It was her four charas frantically screaming. They flew in and began flying around the room.

"More charas!" Ami exclaimed.

"Calm down." Ikuto said holding up his hands. They all stopped buzzing around and flew up to him. "Where is Amu?" he asked slowly.

"She's been kidnapped!!" Miki shouted. Ikuto's heart stopped then restarted in double time.

"Onee-chan's been kidnapped?" Ami asked.

"No no honey" Midori said as she walked into the living room. "She's just late." She turned to Ikuto and asked. "That wasn't her?"

"No" Ikuto said. "No one was at the door." Her mother sighed. "Teenagers these days"

"I'm going to go look for her. Maybe she got lost or something." Ikuto said.

"Alright" her mother said.

"Ami, I'm going to need Yoru back" Ikuto said looking at the small girl in front of him. Ami untied Yoru from her wrist and he flew behind Ikuto.

"Save me onee-chan," Ami said to him. He looked her in the eyes and said,

"I will" She nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Smart kid" Ikuto mumbled. He ran out the door and outside. Yoru snapped his fingers causing Ikuto's ears and tail to appear. Ikuto jumped onto the roof. As he soared through the air, jumping on houses, he asked,

"What happened?"

**~~Unkown POV~~**

A girl gazed out the window longingly. She wanted to be any other place but here. There might as well be iron bars over the windows, she was trapped. She heard a cell phone buzz and turned to see her sister answer.

"Mushi Mushi" she heard a man's voice coming out of the phone.

"Hai"

"I understand"

"Yes."

"Good bye" The girl hung up the phone and looked at her sister who was standing by the window.

"What did he want?" she asked walking over to her.

"He wants us to stop Tsukiyomi Ikuto at all costs."

**Me: Hopefully that makes up for my last chapter. And guess who we have here? WE have the SC cast!! Wooh!**

**Amu: I got kidnapped?!**

**Ikuto: You let me little Strawberry get kidnapped?!?! And you call yourself an Amuto fan! **

**Me: But but but... I needed something suspenseful to happen. That way more people will review.**

**Ikuto: Who cares about reviews?! **

**Me: Without reviews I dont update this story! And then you and Amu would be frozen in time and you couldnt kiss her!**

**Ikuto: O_O NO!**

**Me: Then shut up!**

**Ikuto: *mumbles* stupid girl**

**Yoru: When is the Miru gonna happen?! Nya~**

**Miki: *blush***

**Me: Soooooooon ;)**

**Ikuto: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED MY STRAWBERRY BACK!! PUSH THE FREAKING GREEN BUTTON AND TYPE SOMETHING NICE!!!!! OR I'LL BRING OUT DEATH REBEL!!! *holds up scythe***

**Everyone else: *cowers* **

**Yoru: P-Please update**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Well well well, look what we have here. Another chapter hmm hmm hmm something like that deserves a reward. What you ask? R&R peoples! XD**

**Yoru: Haley doesn't own Shugo Chara nya~ :3**

**Me: *hypnotized* Oh he's so adorable!!**

**Yoru: *sweatdrops* H-Help me**

**~~Ikuto's POV~~**  
_  
No. She can't be gone. Please not her. Please._ He thought as he soared through the sky. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Yoru flew next to him silently. They knew he was in no mood to listen to anyone. Not after learning what he just had. Amu was gone. Someone had taken her. And they weren't going to get away with it. There was no way he was going to give her up. He would search as long as he needed to, fight whoever he needed to, do whatever he needed to. No one would take Amu away from him. Not after what he had gone through to be with her. He loved her more than anything and he felt so helpless knowing she was gone.  
"This is it Ikuto" Dia said quietly. Ikuto jumped to the ground and looked around for any signs while Yoru and the others flew around trying to help. There were some tire tracks from a car that led away from the sidewalk. Obviously the person was driving fast. Maybe because they had taken an innocent girl off the street. Ikuto punched a wall in anger. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He looked around him and found a small red X clip. Amu he thought.  
"Ikuto..." Ran whispered as his eyes squeezed shut and he began to shake. He knew it wasn't like his usual self to show his pain, but right now he didn't care about outer appearances. All he cared about was finding Amu.  
"Ikuto... She'll be alright. Amu is tougher than she looks" Miki said trying to cheer him up. He shook his head, smiling grimly.  
"No. You have no idea how cruel people can be, especially-" Ikuto broke off his voice shaking.  
"Especially what?" Su asked fearfully.  
"Especially Easter" Yoru said quietly.  
"What?" The four chorused quietly.  
"Who else would take Amu? I mean it doesn't sound like it was random. The way you guys said that she was followed by men in black suits and sunglasses, it sounds like Easter's work nya~" Yoru said.  
"And you have no idea what they'll do to her. To get whatever information they're looking for. They can do whatever they want to her."  
"What about the police?" Su asked.  
"Easter isn't a real company. They were destroyed remember? They're in hiding. No one has any idea where they could be. The police will be no help at all." Ikuto replied impatiently.  
"Ne Ikuto, these alley cats said they saw what happened to Amu"  
"What did they say?" he said without looking up.  
"They said they saw a pink-haired girl being dragged into a limo. She played cool and tried to fight back but she was outnumbered. She was pushed into the car and they sped off. They turned left on Dynamo. They said to see if you can find anything down there." Ikuto popped up and ran down the street with the five charas following quickly. He saw more tire marks on the corner but that was about it. Ikuto sighed and shook his head.  
"There's nothing here" Ikuto groaned.  
"There are lots of houses around" Su said.  
"Maybe the people living in them saw something" Miki said.  
"Go Ikuto!" Ran said waving her pom poms. Ikuto spent two hours going from door to door asking if anyone had seen a black limo. There were few results but he did find a few more streets that the limo had turned on. After searching the few streets the limo had been on and finding nothing, Ikuto decided he needed help. He pulled out his phone and called Utau.  
"Ikuto?" Utau said when she answered.  
"Hey Utau. I need your help." He knew those four words would rouse Utau's attention. She knew better than anyone that Ikuto never asked for anyone's help.  
"Where should I meet you?"  
"The Royal Garden at Amu's school."  
"Why there?"  
"Not important. And call that soccer kid... Souma. I know you have his number."  
"Uh I uh-" Utau broke off and sighed. "Yea ok I'll call him."  
"Tell him to call all the others. Tadase and the rest of them."  
"Why?" Utau was really shocked now. "What's going on?"  
"Please Utau. Please just do it" Ikuto whispered.  
"I'll do it." Utau said and hung up. Ikuto closed his phone and sighed.  
"Let's go guys" Ikuto said. Yoru snapped his fingers causing Ikuto's ears and tail to reappear. When Ikuto arrived at the Royal Garden all of Amu's friends were there waiting. He walked in and immediately everyone stood up.  
"Ikuto what's going on?" Utau asked walking over to him.  
"Amu was kidnapped" Ikuto said. There was a gasp from everyone in the room.  
"What?!" The short blonde shouted. "Kidnapped?!" The purple-haired boy put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Rima-chan. Calm down" he said.  
"What happened?" Tadase asked.  
"Amu was walking home from a store on the other side of town when this black limo started following her!" Ran said.  
"Then these two men in black suits were following her." Miki said.  
"She told us to fly home and get Ikuto, so we left desu~" Su said sniffling.  
"Some alley cats told us that she was pulled into a limo and it drove off somewhere nya~." Yoru added.  
"Sounds like Easter" Utau observed.  
"I know. That's why I called. There wasn't much to go on. All I found was this," Ikuto took the X clip out of his pocket and looked at it. "We have to fan out. We have no clue where Easter could be hiding and the police can't help but we need to find her. There is so much they can do to her in a few minutes, not to mention however long it takes to get her back."  
"Alright" Tadase said. "I'll go with Yaya west, Utau and Kukai go east, Nagihiko and Rima go south and Ikuto-"  
"I'm going alone." Ikuto said walking out. Amu's charas and Yoru followed silently. Everyone stared in the direction he went for a few seconds before Utau cleared her throat.  
"Come on people lets get going. Amu needs us." Utau walked out with Kukai running to keep up. The other four walked out and split up immediately.

**~~Rima and Nagihiko POV~~**

After searching in silence for about 30 minutes Nagihiko spoke up.

"Rima-chan... Amu is going to be fine." Rima turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know that."

"She's tough she can defend herself." He said comfortingly. Rima turned back around and whispered just loud enough for him to hear,

"That's what I thought." She walked quickly away as Nagihiko stared at her retreating form. He ran to catch up with her and started walking beside her.

"Will you tell me? I mean, about how you were kidnapped?" She looked up into his eyes and saw compassion and sorrow. She sighed and said,

"It's not a day I like to remember. I was walking home when a black car started tailing me. I pulled out my cell phone, not letting the car see and told them where I was and that I was about to be kidnapped by a black car. I hung up and slipped my phone inside my shirt, in case they searched me."

"That was very smart Rima-chan" Nagihiko said trying to cheer her up a little. She didn't answer and said,

"The car stopped beside me and some men jumped out and pulled me inside. They were all cheering and saying 'we got Mashiro's kid!'. Apparently my father had fired a man from his company and he decided to get him back by taking me. He took me back to his house, which was stupid because my father would immediately suspect him. A little while later while the men where talking about ransom notes and dollar amounts, the police arrived and took me home to my parents. Ever since then they've had to drive everywhere for fear of me being kidnapped again." Rima faced Nagihiko again. "My kidnapping wasn't bad. These men were amateurs who thought locking me up in a closet and playing stupid would keep the police from finding me. Even though it they didn't torture me or anything it scared me so bad." Tears spilled down her cheeks and fell to the ground with small _plops!_ "Amu is dealing with professionals Nagihiko. Ikuto was right. They can do anything to her that they want and no one will know because Easter is so good at hiding secrets." More tears streamed down Rima's face and sobs racked her petite body. Nagihiko deliberated for a moment and then put his arm around her, pulling her close. She didn't pull away. She turned to face his chest and wrapped her small arms around his torso, burying her head into his chest. He stood surprised for a moment before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"It's going to be ok Rima-chan. It may not seem like it now, but we _will _get her back. I promise you." Rima looked up at him, sniffling softly.

"Arigato Nagihiko" she said with a small blush coloring her cheeks. Nagihiko smiled back. They stood for a few seconds just staring at each other when Kusukusu and Rhythm yelled,

"I sense X eggs!"

"And lots of them!!" Rhythm added. Nagihiko and Rima took off running after there charas.

**~~Kukai and Utau POV~~**

The two were running through the streets swiftly, looking for anything that would give them clues. They asked nearly every bystander if anyone had seen a black limo recently. No one said yes. They were both too determined to speak. To Kukai, Amu was like a little sister. She had always been family to him, all the guardians had. And _nobody_ messed with Souma Kukai's family. Nobody. Utau felt the same. Amu was pretty much her closest friend. After helping Utau escape from Easter, the two had been close. Although Utau didn't show it, she loved Amu. Amu was the only other person Utau could trust Ikuto with, even he knew that. She had entrusted Ikuto's heart to Amu just as she had entrusted Ikuto with Amu's. And now Amu was gone. Somebody had taken her. And there was no way Utau was going to stand for it. Whoever had taken Amu would pay dearly.

"Has anyone seen a black limo?!" Utau shouted loudly. Many people just stared at her while others shook their heads and moved on. Nobody seemed to care that two frantic teens were running wildly through the streets. No one even bothered to ask what was going on. That was Japan for you. Everyone was too busy with their own life to think about some girl that they didn't even know. As Utau and Kukai tired they slowed from a run to swift walk.

"Where could they be?" Utau muttered more to herself than Kukai. But he replied anyways.

"I don't know. It's amazing how well they can cover their tracks."

"You have no idea." Utau said.

"What are they like? I mean, up close."

"They… it's like they have no feelings. They do what their boss tells them to do, they don't care what it is. They don't care about people's dreams or ambitions. So long as they get a paycheck, nothing else matters."

"It's amazing what people will do for money" Kukai said shaking his head.

"I was like that once" Utau whispered. She felt Kukai's penetrating gaze on her but she continued. "I used to crush people's dreams. I used to cause pain and destruction. I did that to get what I wanted. I ignored my conscience and gave up everything I believed in. I became a monster." Utau hung her head. She was too strong and proud to cry but she had a lump in her throat that made it hard to swallow.

"Utau…" Kukai said. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop. "They made you do it. You didn't have a choice. And you're not a bad person for it. You are amazing, a role model to so many people, even the ones who don't know your true story. People love you for who you are now. Nobody cares about your past. That's over. It doesn't matter what you used to do. It matters what you do now."

"You truly believe that?" she said turning towards him. Her eyes met his determined green ones and she felt her heart swell.

"I do." He took her hand gently and said, "You truly are amazing Hoshina Utau." Utau blushed the faintest of blushes and smiled at him.

"Thanks Kukai" He winked and gave her a thumbs-up.

"No problem. Now…" he got a wild glint in his eyes and held onto her hand tighter. "Super Dash!!" he shouted as he took off running with Utau flailing behind him. When he finally let go of her a few minutes later she bent over; breathing hard. That's when Daichi, Eru, and Iru all gasped and turned away from them.

"Kukai!" Daichi shouted as Eru and Iru said

"Utau!"

"What?" Utau and Kukai said together.

"I sense X eggs" Daichi said.

"Lots of them" Eru murmured. Kukai and Utau looked at each other, nodded and took off running in the directions their charas pointed out to them.

**~~Ikuto POV~~**

Ikuto didn't run through the streets like the others did. He walked, carefully skimming the grounds for anything, anything at all that would be a clue. He asked many shop keepers and bystanders if they had seen a black limo or anything suspicious. None said yes. Ikuto's eyebrows were bunched together and his eyes were furious. If you knew him well enough, you might have been able to see the deep pain and sorrow he was feeling. You would have been able to sense the feeling of loneliness and emptiness inside him. But if you didn't, you saw anger and determination. Pride and Strength. One look straight into those eyes would make even the strongest, quiver in fear. He's deep azure eyes had hardened into ice, making him look dangerous and deadly. The five charas following him didn't say a word. They knew that Ikuto was on the brink of snapping and that was a bad thing. They knew how out of character he was. For he had never been so scared in all his life. Not when he was Death Rebel. Not when he was Easter's prisoner. Not even when Utau was a captive. He loved Utau but Amu was different. She was light that took away his darkness. She was the warmth that warmed his cold heart. She was the one who broke through his mask. She was the only one who had seen into his soul. They were connected in a way that no one could explain. And now she was gone. He was alone again. And he couldn't bare it. He couldn't take the pain the felt inside. And that pain turned into fury. Whoever had Amu had better steer clear of him if they wanted to keep their life. He felt coiled like a snake, ready to strike at any sign of imposing danger. As he walked he didn't make eye contact with any people, hardly acknowledged their existence. But they knew too stay away from him. They could feel an aura around him, one that wasn't pleasant and could be dangerous. He kept searching for something, anything that would lead him to his precious strawberry. Suddenly (continue later!!)

**~~Guardian's POV~~**

Kukai and Utau turned to look at Nagihiko and Rima as they ran closer.

"What's going on?" Rima huffed.

"Sugoi. Look at all the X eggs" Nagihiko murmured.

"I know" Utau replied as Kukai said,

"There are a tleast a hundred of them!"

"Minna-san!" They all heard. They turned to the voice and saw Tadase and Yaya running towards them.

"So many" Yaya said as her eyes grew twice their normal size. Everyone looked around at the disaster in front of them. There were unconscious bodies littering the ground as their heart's eggs flew in chaos. The X eggs were destroying the square. Shop's windows were broken, street lamps knocked over, trees uprooted. Not to mention the uneasy aura surrounding the whole place.

"We have to purify them." Utau said. Everyone stared at her. "For Amu" Kukai nodded and said,

"For Hinamori-san"

"For Amu-chan"

"For Amu-chan"

"For Amu"

"For Amu-chi!"

"Watashi no Kokoro," the girls shouted as the boys said,

"Bokurro no Kokoro" Then they all shouted together

"Unlock!" They all went through their transformations and ended up as,

"Chara nari Beat Jumper!"

"Chara nari Clown Drop!"

"Chara nari Platinum Royale!"

"Chara nari Dear Baby!"

"Chara nari Sky Jack!"

"Chara nari Seraphic Charm!"

**(AN:** Can't you just hear the music playing? You know the ones when they transform and start fighting XD**)**

The 6 friends looked at each other, nodded once, and then attacked. Nagihiko and Kukai flew through the sky rounding up X eggs, as Yaya's little duckies helped. They herded the eggs over to Tadase and Rima who would hold the X eggs in place with juggling party and holy crown. Then Utau would try to purify as many as she could with Angel Cradle. There were many X eggs and the team was tiring fast. They just seemed to keep appearing. For every X egg they purified, two more would take their place.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Rima said breathing hard.

"I don't know." Tadase replied. "Is someone still creating them?" Suddenly they heard laughing. It was a girl's voice.

"Good guess" she said. They turned in the direction of the voice and saw…

**Me: WOOH!! I updated again! Lol yes I know you all hate me for the cliffies haha. I even put two cliffys in. There's probably a law against that. Its just so cruel ;D lol. Well I did it anyways. How else would I keep you guys reading? Lol well I want to thank:**

**Kagomegirl101**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**xxxdevil wings**

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko**

**LittlePlagueSpirit**

**Hehehe I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!! My absolutely lovely reviewers. The bestest eversss ;D hehehehe. Anyways please review!!**

**Ikuto: *zombie* review review review review review review review… (continues in background)**

**Amu and Haley: *sweatdropped* **

**Haley: What have I done to him?**

**Amu: He's a zombie…**

**Haley: Aha… well uhh maybe if more people review he'll go back to normal?**

**Amu: Is that a good thing?**

**Ikuto: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! *pulls out scythe* REVIEW I TELL YOU!!!!!!!! I COMMAND ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW!!**

**Amu: Tadase moment… **

**Me: Please review and I'll update again sooon *sing song voice* ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys ;) long time no see. Well I did mean to update this story months ago buuuuut thanks to Limewire, I completely crashed my Dad's computer, and got a bad virus on my Mom's. Aha…. So yea. Then my mom got a laptop and she doesn't let me use it very often. And I had to completely start over on the chapter, and I had to work out a few kinks and details because I decided to add some of my own characters into the story. So I own the following characters: Kioko, Kai, Ichiro and me and LittlePlagueSpirt own Aiko and Tenchi. So speaking of, here are my lovely little reviewers!!!**

**LittlePlagueSpirit**

**Kouhaixsempai**

**Kagomegirl101**

**Coonbuddy1**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko**

**Thanks to all of you guys ;D I love all of you dearly *sniffles***

**Amu: *rolls eyes* Oh there she goes getting all choked up.**

**Me: Don't make fun of my feelings!! D:**

**Ikuto: *zombie* review………………**

**Amu: *sweatdrop* Ikuto? Honey that was for the last chapter. She got her precious reviews.**

**Ikuto: Well then review for this chapter!!!**

**Amu: Oh what a failure! *smacks forehead***

**Me: Oh Ikuto! I've created a monster! I'm so sorry!" *hugs Ikuto***

**Amu: *eye twitch* Haley… *twitch twitch***

**Me: Heh heh… on with the story?!**

**~~Guardian and Utau's POV~~**

Everyone looked towards the voice and found a girl sitting on top of one of the few still standing lamp posts. She had wavy brown hair that hugged her shoulders and ended right past them. She was wearing a black dress with frilly white lace that ended right above her knees. The sleeves were short and puffy with lace sleeves extended from them that ended at her elbows. Over the black dress, she had a red tunic that ended right below the black dress. The red sleeves only covered the lace and split letting the lace peak through. The tunic tied in a criss-cross way over the black dress. She had knee-high black and red boots with lace sticking out of the top. Two long, black, feathered wings extended from her back, like Utau's angel wings. A big white 'X' was clipped on the side of her hair. Her bright green eyes were lit with amusement.

"Who are you?" Kukai shouted. She jumped off the lamp post, extending her wings to catch the wind so she could drift to the ground gracefully. She bent her knees to absorb the impact, her hands touching the ground in front of her. Through the curtain of her hair she looked up and smiled at them.

"Are you the one creating X eggs?" Tadase shouted at her.

"Good guess" She replied standing up.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?!" Utau yelled. The girl pouted cutely.

"You don't remember me Utau? I'm hurt."

"Do you know her?" Kukai asked, turning to face Utau.

"I-I don't…" Utau trailed off, her eyes growing wide. "Aiko?"

"So you do remember" The girl replied with a taunting smile.

"No. Not you Aiko." Utau whispered. "Why are you doing this?" She shouted.

"Because it's fun!" The girl replied with a giggle.

"How dare you!" Utau screamed. Aiko clicked her tongue.

"Is that any way to talk to me, Utau? After all," she paused, her eyes flashing tauntingly. "We _are_ family."

"EH?!" Everyone shrieked.

"Utau what is she talking about?" Kukai asked. Utau kept her eyes on Aiko, not replying.

"How could you, Aiko? After all that man has put you and your family through. How can you work for him?"

"It's not that simple Utau" Aiko replied, her tone dangerous. "Sometimes you have to do what you have to do to keep those who you love safe." Utau's eyes lost some of the harshness in them.

"Aiko…" she said softly. "We can help you." Aiko's eyes tightened.

"I don't need your help." She raised a hand and snapped her fingers. Black roses shot out of the ground as vines wrapped around the Guardian's bodies.

"What is this?!" Rima shouted.

"My roses, do you like them?" Aiko laughed at the expressions on the Guardian's faces. "I guess not."

"Where is Amu-chi?!" Yaya shouted. Aiko's eyes flickered with confusion.

"I'm not telling you anything." She said with a wry smile.

"Aiko stop this!" Utau shouted as she struggled against the vines.

"But it's _so_ much fun" Aiko whined playfully.

"You're just like Gozen." Utau spat venomously. Aiko's face fell, then quickly filled with anger.

"You. Know_. Nothing_. About me." Aiko said, her voice shaking with fury. "Roses Venom!" She shouted, pointing at the vines. Suddenly the thorns protruding from the vines grew in length causing them to dig into the Guardian's skin.

"M-My powers are f-fading" Rima groaned.

"I can't move." Nagihiko whispered.

"W-What are you doing to us?!" Tadase shouted.

"The thorns are drawing out your power." Aiko laughed harshly. A purple aura began to fill the air.

"The X-eggs are becoming more powerful" Kukai grunted.

"Bravo!" Aiko said clapping her hands in false enthusiasm. "The X-eggs are feeding off your energy!" Suddenly Yaya's transformation ended. Pepe flew tiredly and landed on Yaya's shoulder.

"P-Pepe-chan?" Yaya whispered. Pepe gave no answer.

"Who will save you now?" Aiko laughed.

**~~Ikuto's POV~~ **

Suddenly the hair on the back of Ikuto's neck stood up. His eyes shifted, scoping the street he was walking down.

"Yoru," he muttered. "Do you see anything?" Yoru's ears twitched as he turned around and searched for signs of someone following them. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia huddled closer together uneasily. A cat suddenly shot out of a trashcan causing it to fall to the ground. The sound of it hitting the ground reverberated through the night. Amu's Charas screamed while the cat ran down the street.

"That's it nya~" Yoru said. "I don't see anything else." But the feeling of being watched stayed. Ikuto and the charas continued down the street when a shadow stepped out 10 feet in front of them.

"Who are you?" Ikuto said as he stopped walking. The shadow stepped into the light of the street lamp. The shadow was a girl. Her hair was cut in an emo-style with it layered short to her chin and spiked out at the top and went down to the small of her back. **(The picture of her hair will be on my profile along with Aiko's chara transformation) **She was dressed in a black, v-neck, tight fitting tank-top that was artfully ripped to show the porcelain white of her stomach in a few places. She had on black mini shorts with fishnet tights underneath. Black boots covered her knees and fingerless fishnet gloves ended above her elbows. Her ears were double pierced on her lobes and the tops were triple pierced small silver hoops in all. Her nose was sporting a black diamond on the right side. Her eyes were icy-blue, nearly silver, and they stared at Ikuto lazily.

"If you don't remember then there's no point in me telling you." She replied, her voice unemotional, her face blank. Ikuto nearly growled in response.

"Where's Amu-chan!" Ran shouted at her. The girl turned her eyes to the pink chara.

"Who?" She replied.

"Don't play stupid!" Miki shouted.

"Tell us where Amu-chan is desuu~!" Suu shouted.

"Where. Is. She?" Ikuto said through his teeth.

"I don't know this Amu person" the girl replied, as unemotional as ever, though her eyes had flickered with confusion for a second. Or did he just imagine that?

"You work for Easter." Ikuto stated.

"Look who grew a brain, your smarter than I remember Ikuto." She replied with a small smirk.

"How do you know me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You really don't remember," She sighed. "I'm so hurt."

"Enough with the games!" Ikuto shouted. "Tell me where Amu is!"

"Get it through your head, I don't know her." The girl said as she shifted her wait to one side and placing a hand on her hip.

"Ikuto she works for Easter, she can tell us where their hideout is." Dia whispered in Ikuto's ear.

"Yea tell us where Easter is hiding nya~!" Yoru shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't." She replied. Ikuto growled.

"Fine then, Yoru!" Ikuto said. "My own heart, unlock!" Ikuto shouted. He and Yoru transformed to become "Black Lynx!" Ikuto landed on the ground and took a fighting stance. The girl sighed, annoyed.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Zuri," A small chara flew out from behind her. She had blonde hair that was similar to the top part of her owner, she was dressed in a leather vest and leather skirt with black boots that ended a little below her skirt. She had blood-red eyes and a giant white X on the side of her head.

"About time, I was getting bored." Her chara commented as she landed on her owner's shoulder.

"My own heart, unlock!" The girl said in her monotone voice. The girl jumped into the air and went through her transformation. "Dark Revenge!" She shouted in her monotone voice. She landed on the ground and placed a hand on her hip. She was dressed in a leather vest that revealed some of the porcelain skin of her waist and chest. **(AN: meaning cleavage XD)** She had on tight fitting leather pants and knee high leather combat boots. She had a leather choker with thick metal spikes sticking out of it with matching bracelets on both her wrists. She had a black studded belt loosely across her waist and had barbed wire tattoos that wrapped around the skin in between her shoulders and elbows. Her silvery blue eyes were flashing dangerously. "Let's do this."

**~~Amu's POV~~**

Amu groaned as she began to feel her body again. She felt a pain in her thigh where the needle had broken her skin. Memories began flooding back to her as she remembered where she was. She kept very still, her eyes still closed, trying to think through her dilemma. _Ok Amu, think! _She became aware of the hard floor beneath her body, felt the chill of the air conditioning. She felt the fluorescent lights beating against her eyelids, her head throbbed. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the lights. She said up with difficulty and cried out when she felt her ankle throb. She reached down and ran her fingers lightly over the swollen skin. _When did that happen? _She thought, confused. She looked around to see a windowless room, its only occupants were herself and a tiny cot in the corner.

"Is it too much to ask that they put me on the cot instead of this God forsaken floor?" She mumbled. Suddenly the sound of locks clicking filled the otherwise silent room and the door opened to reveal an unfamiliar man in a lab coat. He had square glasses that rimmed his cold blue eyes. His blonde hair was short with a slight wave, his mouth turned in a mocking half-smile.

"You have awoken." He said.

"You won't get away with this." Amu said willing her voice to sound braver than she felt.

"Straight to the point eh?" The man asked, his tone clearly amused. "No 'where am I?' or 'who are you?'" The man taunted in falsetto voice. **(AN: meaning when guys imitate girls and they do that stupid high pitch thing lol)** Amu didn't reply, her anger quickly filling her eyes. "Do you know why you are here Miss Hinamori?"

"No." Amu answered steadily. The man smiled, making him look like a mad scientist out of a movie.

"You are here because we want the embryo, and _you_," the man stepped forward and bent over until their faces were inches apart. "Are going to get it for us."

**Me: Wooh, I do believe this is my longest chapter yet. So we know why Amu was kidnapped now.**

**Ikuto: Amuuuuuuu I miss youuuuu!!!! /3**

**Amu: I'm right here you dunce. *taps Ikuto's shoulder**

**Ikuto: *turns around* *GASPS* AMUUUU!! *GLOMPS***

**Me: Awwww! So cuuuute! *pulls camera out and snaps pictures***

**Ran, Miki, Dia, Suu and Yoru: *sweatdrop***

**Suu: Review desuu~**

**Me: Ooooo! Suu made a rhyme! XD *giggle***

**Yoru: There is so much wrong with that girl**

**Me: Gurk! *animestyle falls***


End file.
